The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet.
Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees often requires human and computer interaction. Users of computer technologies continue to demand an increase in the efficiency of these technologies. Improving the efficiency of computer technologies is always desirable to anyone who uses and relies on computers.
In some cases, users may use a computer to purchase or gain access to a web-based service. The service may advertise certain information, products, or content. Often times, the user may be required to provide a mobile telephone number in order to gain access to or purchase the service. A confirmation message may then be sent to the user verifying the user's desire to purchase or gain access to the service. Entities that provide these services may attempt to confuse the user in order to maximize their profits. When a user purchases a service, he/she may not fully understand or appreciate the contractual obligations associated with the purchase of the service. As a result, benefits may be realized by providing systems and methods for providing contextual messages for web-based services.